The present invention relates to a recloseable carton. More particularly, it relates to a carton having an improved tuck slot reclosure configuration that eliminates the frustrations associated with conventional perforated tuck slots.
The packaging of consumer foods and other products has long required a suitable container for consumer use that is easy to open as well as being capable of reclosure. To this end, containers, including paperboard cartons or boxes, have been used for many years to transport and store individual packaged products, including, for example, packaged food products such as cereals, snack foods, dried fruit products, etc. Often times, to maintain product freshness, the product is contained within a sealed bag(s) that is otherwise placed within the paperboard carton. Even with this construction, however, the paperboard carton must be opened to access the contained bag(s). Regardless, consumers strongly desire the ability to reclose the carton to prevent product spillage and potentially maintain product freshness.
In light of the above, conventional cartons are generally square or rectangular in shape, having front and back walls, opposing side walls, a bottom closure, and a top closure. With some constructions, the bottom closure is defined by two or more overlapping flaps extending from the front and back walls; alternatively, a single panel defines the bottom closure. Regardless, the top closure is formed by a first closure flap connected to the front wall and a second closure flap connected to the back wall. Additional dust or minor flaps may also be provided. Nonetheless, the first closure flap forms a tab, whereas the second closure flap forms a tuck slot. More particularly, the tuck slot is formed by a perforation cut at an interior of the second closure flap. As initially presented to the consumer (i.e., as sold by a retailer), the tuck slot is effectively only partially formed via the perforation cut. Further, the first closure flap is glued or otherwise adhered over the second closure flap. To access the contained product, the consumer must separate or otherwise release the second closure flap from the first closure flap. A desired quantity of the contained product can then be dispensed (if necessary, the interior carton liner or bag may also require opening). The carton is then reclosed by the consumer by first physically pushing through the tuck slot perforations to complete the tuck slot. Once the tuck slot is formed, the second closure flap is folded onto the first closure flap and the first closure flap is manipulated to insert the tab within the tuck slot.
While the above-described tuck slot and tab configuration is widely employed, several potential drawbacks exist. For example, consumers often find it difficult to physically push through the perforation cut to properly “complete” the tuck slot. Because the perforation cut/tuck slot area is relatively small, the physical force necessary to push through the perforations often results in tearing of the closure flap in a region of the tuck slot, rendering the tuck slot incapable of retaining the tuck tab. Additionally, the perforation cut may undesirably tear as the consumer is initially separating the glued first and second closure flaps, again leading to problems in successfully reclosing the carton. Also, even if properly formed, the conventional tuck slot has an extremely small width (commensurate with a width or diameter of the perforations), rendering insertion of the tab within the so-formed tuck slot quite difficult. From a manufacturer's standpoint, alleviating any source of potential consumer frustration is highly desirable.
Cartons continue to be a highly popular format for packaging and selling products to consumers. Unfortunately, current carton designs, and in particular the perforation cut/tuck slot and tab design, is less than optimal. Therefore, a need exists for a carton and related blank adapted to promote easy and consistent reclosure thereof by a consumer.